


状况之外

by Olive_G



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_G/pseuds/Olive_G
Summary: 通常来说，温家人总有一个会出点状况，另一个人负责解决这个状况。很不巧的是，这次他俩都出状况了。





	1. Part 1

*  
酒吧后的小巷。一人一恶魔针锋相对。

“你先把灵魂搞回来！”  
“你先打针治愈！”

“再说一遍，我不想被治愈，没灵魂的你可还不如一个恶魔！”  
“至少我还是人，你连物种都变了。”人类毫不示弱地瞪着眼前的恶魔。

“我不喜欢打针。”恶魔  
“没灵魂也挺好。等等……我们这算是达成共识了？”

恶魔思考了几秒钟，似乎也挑不出什么毛病，只好说道:“既然如此，那我们就该告别了，再见Sammy。”  
“再见Deano。”Sam呲起一口欠揍的小白牙。

三分钟后，  
Sam看着对面的人终于忍不住开口  
“……你为什么还不走？”

“我担心你在背后捅我一刀。所以你先走。”恶魔冷哼一声，比了比狭长的小巷出口。  
无魂的人类顺着恶魔的手指看过去，变得格外警惕  
“那你在背后捅我怎么办？你先走。”  
“我不会捅你，你先走。”恶魔一口咬定。

“我不。”人类有人类的固执。  
“那还是我先走吧。”恶魔貌似厌倦了这种争执。  
谁知Sam直接抽出腰间的弑魔刀，威胁道:  
“你要敢走我就在背后捅你一刀。”

“……你知道，”恶魔有些头疼地开口，  
“想一起走的话，你可以直说，Bitch.”  
“彼此彼此。Jerk。”Sam眼见被识破，也不否认，识相地收起刀子，两人一左一右钻进了那辆熟悉的impala里。

*

这就是为什么他俩为什么还没分开的原因。

也是为什么他俩现在还滚在床上的原因。

自从Dean.Winchester成为恶魔之后，坊间盛传Winchester兄弟分手已经是既定事实。谁知那位不要命的小弟弟不知用了什么手段把自己灵魂封印了。

这破事的结果就是一个不用睡觉的人类追着一个不用睡觉的恶魔满世界跑。分没分手不知道，但“不用睡觉的好处”他俩可都深有体会。

这会儿Sam正被他哥哥压在床上，手臂用皮带捆在身后，裤子被褪到脚踝。道德感和羞耻心早就跟着他的灵魂被扔到九霄云外了。

“说好这次我在上面呢？”Sam有点气结，他悄悄抓住皮带，挣扎几下发现无法挣脱，只能不满地瞪着眼前的人。

“我反悔了，不行吗？”Dean把碍事的裤子扯掉，一边把他弟弟的两条腿向旁边压去，“而且，如果不是你刚刚一拳打在我脸上，我们就不用这样大费周章了。”

“见鬼，你就不能停一停吗？我需要吃东西、喝水，不是谁都像恶魔一样精力旺盛——呜——”Sam被悲惨地呜咽一声。Dean把一根指头送了进去，沿着内壁捅来捅去，让他弟弟难耐地扭动起来，

Dean对这段时间很满意。  
有灵魂的小家伙从来不肯接受他的奇怪玩法，过度的自尊让那家伙总保持着一种禁欲般的自我克制，紧张的猎魔生活也只能允许他们速战速决。

但现在就不一样了。  
他们开着车，环游美国，美到一个小镇都停下来度假，挑选他们喜欢的房子，然后趁着夜深人静做掉房主，心安理得地鸠占鹊巢，厌倦之后就再跳上impala，驶向下一个小镇，寻找下一个他们蜜月生活中的倒霉蛋。

Sam觉得自己应该愧疚、应该告诉Dean不要这样做。但他一点也不在乎，甚至乐在其中。

*

“Dee—”Sam的手仍然被绑在背后，这让他活动不太方便，后面不断被Dean的手指侵入，刺激着体内的敏感点。

“看看你。”Dean揶揄的声音从头顶传来，另一只手玩弄上胸前挺立的乳头，“淫荡的小家伙什么都不需要——连灵魂也不只需要，”他凑到Sam耳边，咬着他的耳朵，“你只需要你哥哥操你，对不对？”

Sam趁机抬腿缠住Dean的腰，胯下的挺立在Dean腹沟出轻轻摩擦。

“别只想着自己快活。”Dean轻轻握住Sam的阴茎，阻止了他更多的动作。  
Sam不满地哼哼一声，在Dean的肩膀上咬了一口，故意探出舌尖，在Dean颈部的敏感地带略过。

Dean加快了手速，Sam贴在他身上，呼吸越来越重，毫不掩饰的呻吟勾得他耳朵痒痒。他把一直手环到后面，两根指头开始抽插。

“快点……”Sam喘息着蹭了蹭Dean的脖子，故意用可怜兮兮的声音央求，“操我吧，哥哥。”

“也许你需要休息会儿？”Dean坏心眼地挑逗着，手指却又深了几分，故意碰到敏感点却又收回去。

在前后夹击的攻势下无魂的人类哪还顾得上其他，对快感的渴求让他语无伦次地摇尾乞怜，“求你了……Dee、填满我……操我……”  
呜咽中他轻轻蹭着Dean脖子，可怜的姿态差点让Dean恍惚以为是那个有灵魂的家伙。

这种恍惚也仅仅是一瞬而已。下一秒Dean就把这家伙掀翻到床上，阴茎拍打上那张楚楚可怜的脸，  
“说吧，是想让我填满上面这张嘴，还是下面那张？”

Sam没回答，他直接含住Dean的阴茎，一阵激烈地舔吮，让Dean差点爽飞之后挑衅似得看着他哥哥，  
“反正你都会来一遍，不是吗？”

“闭上你那张嘴吧，”Dean解开一直绑在Sam手臂上的皮带，重新套在他弟弟的脖子上，“它现在更重要的用处了。”


	2. 中

Dean发誓他急匆匆地冲进厕所真的只是因为内急。

等他解决内急、穿上裤子、摁下冲水之后，忽然感受到一股力量把他锁在原地。他抬起头，看见头顶天花板上的红色法阵。

“Come on！”Dean骂了一句，冲着门外大喊，“Sam——”

“我在这儿。”Sam慵懒地靠在门框边，目光像满不在乎的略过暴跳如雷的Dean。

“放我出去。”

“不。”Sam喝了口手里的可乐，湿润的嘴唇闪闪发亮。

“你不可能关我一辈子。”恶魔笑了起来，“等我出去，你就……”

“等你出来再说吧。”Sam打断Dean的话，脱掉鞋子，光着脚走进浴室，毫无顾忌地在镜子前脱掉上衣，赤裸着上半身哗啦啦往浴缸里放着热水。

Dean觉得自己嗓子发干。那个小混蛋近在咫尺冲他晃着屁股，但每次伸手都被法阵的力量挡回去。

雾气渐渐在浴室中升腾，哗哗的水声中隐约听见Sam在哼一首熟悉的欢快小调。

What will we do with the drunken sailor?  
What will we do with the drunken sailor？  
What will we do with the drunken sailor?

early in the morning.

“Drunken sailor？为什么是这首歌？”Dean无聊地胡思乱想。  
“因为我要去航行啦。”Sam吹了声口哨，声音愉悦。  
“汽车旅馆的浴缸航行？你多大了？需要再给你放两只黄色橡皮鸭吗？”Dean嘲讽道。

Sam没说话，他仍然哼着曲调，调试好水温后，裤子被扔在地上，他跨进浴缸里。几滴水滴飞溅到Dean脸上，让Dean有些干渴地舔了舔嘴唇。

Sam不知道往浴缸里放了什么东西，白色的泡沫在浴缸里轻软地堆了一层，散发出牛奶和蜂蜜一样甜腻的味道。时不时有泡泡会飘像Dean，在他面前挑逗似得打个旋，然后在他的鼻尖上“叭”的一下破裂。

而Sam坦然得仿佛Dean根本不存在一样，他坐在浴缸里戳泡泡，露出漂亮的手臂和脚踝，修长的腿搭在浴缸边缘，白色的泡沫包裹住大部分皮肤，只露出胸前和颈部的小麦色，鼻尖和发梢也粘上了泡泡，这让他多少显得有点蠢。

等他玩够了，从浴缸里站起来——他太高了，最后只能跪坐在浴缸里，打开水龙头，白色泡沫顺着水流向下水道。他背对着Dean，水流淌过结实的后背，随着蝴蝶骨徐徐收展，身上的泡沫也被一点点冲刷干净，露出最干净粗粝的皮肤。

“Sam。”Dean喊了一声。

浴缸里的人反射性回过头，微微张开的深色嘴唇，湿漉漉的面颊和眼睛，泛红的色调像一杯浸入夕阳的醇酒。

Dean感觉自己的下体已经硬了。他发誓如果现在Sam识相地放开自己，他就原谅他——不过要立刻把他摁进浴缸里操作为惩罚。

“放我出去嘛。”Dean佯装无辜地眨眨眼睛。

Sam勾起嘴唇，笑容恍惚而暧昧。

“不。”Sam再次拒绝了这个提议，他残酷地转过身，再次拧开水管。在Dean的注视下他拿起那瓶润滑剂，倒在手掌上。

“你知道我打算干什么吗？”Sam背对着Dean，把润滑剂涂在手上、淋在胯部，冰冷的液体让他微微战栗。

“你在勾引我。”Dean只觉得身下小帐篷越撑越高，恨不得冲上去撕开他的喉咙、让他哭着、挣扎着求饶。

“我在做准备。”Sam俯身贴冰冷的瓷砖上，屁股对着Dean高高翘起，后面的风景一览无余。  
Dean发誓他要把这幅画面狠狠地刻在脑子里。

Sam努力把自己打开，穴口暴露在空气中，他的手绕到后面，刺探几下，然后深入进去。  
他不适地轻轻抽着气，Dean也好过不到哪里去，这幅场景让他难受得厉害，不得不轻轻屏住呼吸。

“我得说，Dean，我不喜欢这样。”

“是吗？”Dean不置可否的扬起眉毛，神色间满是怀疑。

“一开始不喜欢。”Sam咬了咬舌头，“但到后面的确很爽。”

“玩够了就放开我吧，Sammy。”Dean一手握住自己的阴茎，一边哄道:“只有我才能让你这么爽，对不对？”

“不对。”Sam的声音传来，Dean的动作定格住了。

Sam丝毫没注意到异样，他在另一头喘息、呻吟，混合着手指在身后抽插的声音，Dean的手忍不住跟着声音的节奏律动起来。

最后Sam发泄在浴缸里，他用水龙头把自己冲洗干净，裹着浴巾坐在浴缸边上。一小股水流顺着脚趾滴在地上。

“这样能满足吗？”Dean问。他现在只想把他的老二塞进他弟弟地屁股里。

“我今晚不回来了。”Sam答非所问，口气平静得像说他今晚不打算吃饭，“我玩腻了，今天打算去酒吧过夜。”

“把我放开你再走。”Dean说。

“把你放开我就走不了了。”Sam用毛巾擦着头发走出去，顺便踢开地上的脏衣服。  
他不紧不慢地把自己擦干，像一只大金毛抖干净了身上的水珠，然后套上圆领T恤，和一条低腰牛仔裤。  
Dean只看见他弟弟身上只裹着一层薄薄的纯色织物，布料下的肌肉线条一览无余，锁骨，胸肌，乳头，腰线，以及，他根本没穿内裤。

“别用我弟弟身体出去乱搞！”Dean不满的说。

Sam明显僵硬一下，随即重新换上一副毫不在乎的神态，  
“你管不了我。”他回敬道:“你只是只恶魔。”

Dean被气得头昏脑涨，牙缝里挤出一句威胁，“我们走着瞧。”

回答他的是砰一声摔上的门。

*

Sam在狩猎。

他坐在一家酒吧的吧台上，占据最高的一张凳子，众星拱月一般坐在人群中。他挺直高大的身材，亮出掀长的脖颈和俊美的面容，向下俯视嘈杂的人群，如同太阳神登上宝座一般。所有心猿意马的单身人士都偷偷向他微笑，而他也微微点头致意。

这种无声的挑战很快就有人不服了，站起来骂他是个出来卖的婊子，这下所有人的目光都正大光明聚集在他身上——也许这正是他想要的效果。

“有钱拿也不会跟你走的。”Sam怜悯地看着对方，露出讽刺的笑容。

下面有人开始起哄。  
“多少钱一晚上？”“男女都能上吗？”

“抱歉，我只是来这儿喝酒的。”Sam对着人群举起杯子，笑容在昏暗的灯光下暧昧不清，  
“有人愿意陪我喝酒吗？”

一时间点酒的声音充斥整个小酒吧。音乐重新响了起来，开酒瓶和冰块的声音在乌烟瘴气的灯光里回荡。

这儿没人不爱他。

他从吧台的高凳上跳下来， 坐在一个高大的男人身边，那男人不算英俊，但肌肉结实，眼角眉梢都透露出放荡不羁的快活。三杯两盏之后那个男人搂住他的腰，而他没有拒绝，反而把嘴唇凑到对方脖子边，小声要求喝对方刚放下的酒杯。

狂欢之夜。

后半夜狂欢的人群渐渐散去，只剩下他和那个男人，另外一个年轻人，以及一对姐妹。

Sam是所有人中最清醒的。

“跟我回家吗，宝贝？”男人的手掌摩挲在他的后颈。  
“你有个家？”Sam喝了口果汁——他不爱喝醉，因此一有醉意就会换上果汁。  
“当然有。”男人笑了起来，“我们住在一个改造后的旧仓库里。”  
“听起来真棒。”Sam放下果汁，拿起外套，从猩红色的皮革沙发上站起来，回头看见门口站着个熟悉的人影。

“如果你想在浴室画法阵，你得用防水涂料，老弟。”Dean斜靠在门上，旁边放着一把消防斧。

“你是谁？”身边的男人不悦地看着这个突然出现的家伙。

Dean的扫了他一眼，目光落在Sam身上，然后拎起手里的斧子。

*

这是场单方面的屠杀。

更准确点，叫虐杀。

Dean的斧头在空中挥舞出漂亮的痕迹。高大精壮的男人在他的拳头下显得弱不禁风。先是一个没头没脑冲上去的毛头小子，他倒在血泊中之后那对姐妹开始尖叫，Dean讨厌噪音，于是砍掉了她们的脑袋。

最后，斧头滴着血。方才站在Sam身旁的男人正惊恐地跪在地上。

而Sam呢？

他冷眼旁观，屠杀一开始他就迈着修长的腿跨过血流和尸体。到吧台边，哼着小曲，熟练地切割冰块，倒上一杯威士忌。

Dean走到那个瑟瑟发抖的男人面前，一把揪住他的头发，像拎一条狗那样拎起他。  
“你要为他求情吗，Sam？”Dean斧子架在那人的脖子上，声音冰冷冰冷的，“如果你愿意为他求情，我就放了他。”

Sam抬起头，目光对上那个因惊恐而战栗的男人，后者立刻开口求饶，“求求你，我们无冤无仇……”

Sam偏头思考一下，在那一瞬间他失去了对这个男人的兴趣。他叫什么来着？谢林？还是谢尔？不重要了。如果说一开始这个男人身上的快活吸引了他，那他现在则是一条黏在地板上瑟瑟发抖的可怜虫。而Sam，现在的Sam，从不会将同情施与一条没骨头的蠕虫。只见Sam嘴角微微翘起，坚定地吐出一个音节，  
“不。”

Dean手起刀落，圆鼓鼓的脑袋气球一样飞了出去，在地上弹跳两下，最后朝天露出那英俊的鼻子。

“这就是你今晚找的人？”Dean看着地上的尸体，不屑的摇摇头，“弱爆了。”  
他把斧头插在那张红木矮桌上，走向吧台，拿起那杯准备好的加冰威士忌一仰而尽。

“我要找的是今晚的赢家。”Sam坐在吧台后，拖着脑袋看向Dean，仿佛一切早在意料之中，“恭喜你赢了，哥哥。”他动了动嘴唇，微笑起来。  
“所以你会跟我回去？”Dean放下酒杯。  
“当然了。”Sam说。

Dean伸出手，抚摸着Sam的脖子和肩膀，试探似得吻在他额头上，然后摸出手铐、把双手拧到背后、拷住，动作熟练，一气呵成。

“有必要吗？我都说了我会乖乖的。”Sam显得圆润柔和，无辜的眼神仿佛一只乖巧的小狗。毕竟，谁也不想在同一天内激怒一只恶魔两次。

“或许吧，但我觉得你未必会喜欢这趟旅程，所以我得加层保险。”Dean拽住Sam的领口，  
“现在，我们走吧。”

 

*  
Sam终于知道Dean为什么会那么说了。

Dean此行很过分。  
他先脱了Sam的上衣，让他趴在impala的后盖上，交颈、亲吻，轻车熟路地分开他的双腿，帮他拉下拉链，老练地让他勃起，用一个绵长的吻让他放松警惕，甚至亲昵地搂住他的腰，最后忽然打开impala的后盖，硬是把他塞了进去。

Sam的头撞在箱壁上。来不及发出声音就听啪地一声Dean锁上后备箱。过了一会他感觉到Dean发动了汽车，发动机的轰鸣宣告着去往下一个城镇的逃离。

他难受地要死。  
手被铐在背后让他没办法坐起来，他露着屁股、勃起，衣服被扯得敞着领口，嘴唇上还亮晶晶地挂着接吻残留的口水。他就这么狼狈地挤在狭小的空间里，幽暗、密闭，小心翼翼地蜷缩起来，撞到车厢上的脑袋传来阵痛。后备箱的空间对他来说有点太挤了——像把一只大金毛塞进一只猫的笼子里。他没法翻身、没法伸直腿、也没法稍微活动一下身体，汽车无聊的颠簸中，氧气渐渐稀薄起来。像是有厚厚三大摞柯林斯大词典压在他的肺上。很快，他感到意识有些凝固，呼吸越发急促，他需要更多氧气，但他一动也不能动——该死的恶魔，他试图做几个深呼吸，但毫无裨益。  
可别这么就死了。Sam胡思乱想着，他希望他们一路上别遇到什么麻烦，他甚至还想到了个不怎么好笑的笑话:  
如果这条路上不幸发生追尾，那么Dean.Winchester将同时失去这个世界上他最爱地两样东西——他的爱车和他可怜的弟弟。


End file.
